Kenna
by TiggerTails
Summary: Kenna has never known anything other life then being a slave. When her older sister is taken away by her Master and Kenna is left alone. She meets Morgan a outgoing man who protects her from her Masters raft. Little did she know Morgan was sent there to save her from the life she was living. She finds family, love and the ability to start a new life.
1. Prolog

I felt my eyelids drag themselves down as I struggle to stay awake. I couldn't succumb to oblivion until I knew Molly was okay. I sat up off my spot on the floor in an attempt to elude the hands of sleep that tried to pull me back to the cold stone. Chessa stirred in her slumber beside me looking so peaceful, I wondered how she could possibly sleep so peacefully in a place like this. I stared at the wall in front of me letting my mind stray to the other houses I've lived in over the years.

My first house was in a very warm place I remember having to wear thin dresses so I wouldn't overheat. The mistress of the house was a cruel woman Molly and the others had believed that her soul had been carved of ice. I remember her out of all my Masters the best. Maybe because she was the first of so many. As we would clean she would stand over us a stone statue making sure no harm came to her belongings. Her lips would make a thin line that turned down slightly at the very ends, her crystal blue eyes were hawk like as they constantly swept across the room, and her hands were claws; always clenching on to some sort of furniture as she glared down at us.

She was never kind; everyday one of us was beaten for the slightest offence. May it be a streak on the window, or the drapes not being open the slightest inch when they supposed to be shut. I remember clearly my fingers slipping on a fork and watching in slow motion as I fumbled to catch it. She was above me as soon as the forks tip touched the floor. I remember the scorching hot pain as she beat me for the offence. I recall the cry of pain that ripped continuously from my throat. As soon as it had begun it had stopped. I was starting to bleed and even though she was enraged she couldn't tolerate letting her floor be stained by a slave's blood. She dragged me to the slave chambers by my hair and threw me against the wall. That was the last I recalled before awaking to see Molly hovering over me looking as pale as a ghost. The rest of our Masters are a blur of faces to me. Most beat us, several took advantage of us, some worked us until our hands bled and our knees were raw, a lot starved us and some made us wear thin clothes in cold weather.

Loud snoring brought me out of my memories. I looked over at the sleeping form wishing that I were anywhere else but here. I looked towards the door my eyes burning into the wood almost as if doing so would cause Molly to appear in them. I worried for my sister. She was the only family I had left in the world, or that I know of. Our mother had been a beautiful women and Molly had gotten her looks from her. Molly had the same caramel hair that wove down her back in rivers of curls, the same bright blue eyes that over the years have never lost their shine, and the same lightly tanned skin that made it look like she was soaked in the suns rays year round. Our newest Master had seen her and chosen her to be his pet.

"She's never coming back Kenna. Depriving yourself of sleep will only jeopardize you more for tomorrow." Leila's voice cut like a knife through my pounding heart. I had forgotten about the older girl altogether. I turned my sweltering gaze to where she sat perched on the sole windowsill of the room. Molly always wondered how she could get up to the high perch. I had always thought it was some form of dark magic myself. She wasn't like the rest of us in the slightest. Her eyes were so dark you couldn't see an iris, her hair was the same colour and her skin was a ghostly white. "Don't look at me with such hatred child. You have been to enough of these hell holes to know that when a Pet is chosen they never return."

How she knew I was looking in her direction I do not know. I pried my gaze from off her small form and stared intently at the door once more. I would not admit to her that she was right. Pets never return after their chosen and I knew that Molly would never walk through those doors again. I knew this because no Pet has ever gone back to the slaves' cambers after being chosen. They were more important and were to be kept away from the filth to pleasure the Master. "She'll be different." I assured myself. My assurance was met with light airy laughter.

"Go to sleep little one. You need not worry about your sister. She is resting her head on feathers. Worry about ones self and the stone you rest your head on. This Master is good to his Pets. She will not be beaten and will be fed regularly. He is kind to his Pets. He gains their trust and then their love. Your fair sister was lucky to be picked by such a man." Her voice was like silk as it slipped between her pale pink lips. The soft words cut like thorns nevertheless; I knew deep inside myself that she was speaking the cold truth. I felt myself slowly curl into a ball as my soul cried out not to give up any hope. I felt a tear fall from my eye as they gently shut accepting the warm hands of sleep. For the first time in my life I was truly alone in the world.


	2. Chapter 1

"Get up! I said get up you worthless pieces of crap!" I was awoken by a swift kick to the ribs. I groaned as I picked up my tired body off the cold stone. I looked up to see my attacker. The man in charge of the group of slaves I was assigned to stood tall with broad shoulders, he had his light blond hair slicked back and chocolate coloured eyes were glossy as usual. Once I had gotten to my feet he began to address us again. "There is a special gathering tonight. I will not stand for anything less then perfect. You will be ready to do what ever is asked of you when our guests are here. You're on serving detail. No sneaking food, no spilling drinks, no breaking dishes, no eye contact, and you get in and out of the dining room as quietly and as quickly as possible. I want it to be like your ghosts, your there and not at the same time. Any one who cannot do this will be punished accordingly. Am I clear?" None of us dared answer him a loud. We just nodded our heads in reply to him. That was all he needed. Turning on his heel he left us to in the room.

We didn't waste a second after he left. We walked out of the room and down the hall to the showers. My ribs screamed out for me to slow down and not move but that wasn't an option. I peeled off the thin nightgown I had worn that night as fast as I possibly could. Throwing the gown into the hamper next to the shower I slipped under the freezing stream of water. I cleaned quickly so I could escape the numbingly cold water. Serving detail always awoke first so there was no other group in the room with us. Along one wall was five showers the size of a bathroom stall. On the opposite wall were shelves; every group was given a different uniform so the Master and his guests would know what slave to ask if they needed something.

I walked towards the shelf that had the serving uniforms on it. They were a short black dress with long sleeves. They had a white apron with our Master's house name on it. I gave up long ago trying to figure out how to pronounce the names. I slipped on the dress then went to comb my hair. I stood in front of a floor length mirror as wide as two showers. Usually Molly would braid my hair after I showered but now that she had disappeared for over three months I had to do it myself. I stroked my hands through my dark hair it was a black with a red shine. I had never been able to braid it well myself and hadn't needed to have neat braids until today. I heard movement behind me and suddenly Chessa's slight form was next to me. She gave me a sad smile and grabbed her sandy blonde hair.

"Watch me do it Kenna. It's not too hard just takes practice." She began slowly twisting her hair into a tight braid. I tried to replicate what she had just done as I had for the last three months and had no luck. My finish product was pitiful to say the least. She let out a giggle as her tiny hands unwound my work. "I'll braid it for you but you'll have to learn how to do it eventually."

"Thank you." My eyes were on my feet as she finished her work. I felt useless and alone. Why did Molly have to be chosen? Why did she have to leave me? I couldn't help but let those thoughts swarm my mind as we made our way up the back stairs and into the kitchen. We didn't have to be told what to do; we all set out to set up the dining hall. It was difficult to do all the work with only three people but none of us would dare voice that to anyone. We placed a beautiful red lace tablecloth on a table that could sit 20 or more people. Next came the china and silverware which both needed to be polished. Chessa started on the plates and Leila stared on the silverware. I grabbed a cloth and stared to clean the floor.  
"This is the dining hall as you can see there will be more then enough room for all of your comrades to partake in the meal." Our Masters voice boomed into the wall. On instinct all of us stopped what we were doing and bowed to him. I dared look at the mirror on the wall to see who was with him. Part of me hoped to see Molly dressed in an elegant dress. My heart sank when the only other person beside him was a lean male in a dress shirt. I didn't take long to look at either man before dropping my gaze to the floor in disappointment. "Get back to work. Where's the other woman in your group? Is she still sleeping in bed?" When none of us answered he raised his voice another notch. "Answer me you worthless pieces of shit."

Somehow I found the strength to tare my eyes away from the floor and move them to meet his eyes. "My sister is sleeping in your bed." The words came out before I could have a chance to think about them. His face contorted in rage. I knew I was going to be beaten; it was a matter of time. His hand balled into a fist and started to shake with rage.

Laughter broke the tense atmosphere. The man beside him wore a big toothy grin. "Dear friend, you should not extinguish this lovely flame. She was only answering your question. To get mad that your demand was answered is foolish." He slowly strode towards me placing himself between my Master and I. He reached his hand out to stroke my face. "You have chosen the wrong sister for your new play thing. She is beautiful it's true but she doesn't hold the spark this one has."

"I will do with my help as I see fit. You cannot tell me what I can do Morgan. I do not answer to you." Morgan's face lost its grin and I watched his eyes take on a slight red colour. He turned half of his body to face my Master. His body seemed to transform in front of my eyes as he turned his back to me. His once lean back now rippled with muscles. I shook and would have backed away if his hand were not still resting on my chin.

He turned back and smiled at me as if trying to reassure me that I was not in harms way before dropping his hand and moving so that he was blocking me from my Masters boiling stare. "You would be smart not to forget who I am and what I bring you dear friend. I can and will take my business elsewhere if you do not watch your tongue. As you know my brother wishes not to associate with you. I have talked him into making this deal but he is not pleased about it. You would be wise not to cause my opinion on you to waver if you enjoy the life you live." I dared to sneak a glance to my group members. Chessa looked as if she wanted to be absorbed into the ground beneath her feet. She clutched on to a plate and the towel she was using to clean the plates to her chest afraid to drop them in the presence of our Master. Leila looked aloof as always not even bothering to look up at the scene unfolding around her as she kept on with her task of cleaning the silverware. "If you or any of your people lay a hand on this girl you will be sorry. Don't underestimate my powers dear friend."

Morgan and our Master disappeared from the room in a flash. I sank slowly to the floor and resumed my task of cleaning the floor. None of us spoke a word to each other. We didn't have to. We all knew that a bullet had been dodged and talking about it a loud was risky. We finished the dining hall earlier then expected. Chessa started to walk towards the kitchen to help out the cooks with the dinner. Leila followed after her slowly not really seeming interested in helping. I followed a few steps behind Leila my mind only processing that it was not smart for me to be left alone.

"Kenna?" Molly's voice drifted through the room causing me to stop in my tracks. In front of me I saw Leila do the same. I slowly turned around to see my sister. She wasn't alone either. Next to her stood the Master's sister. They looked similar with their caramel hair and their light eyes. They wore similar long gold gowns. Molly's gown sloped down and showed a small amount of her cleavage where as the Master's sister's sloped down to just above her belly button. How she seemed to fit perfectly into her new life. A part of me hated my sister in the moment.

"A slave doesn't speak with their superiors." The Masters sister's voice was cold and matter of fact. She looked at Molly as if she was an idiot. Molly nodded her head and sighed willing to shun her only family if that was what it would take for her to fit in with her new family.

"She's my sister though, she's the only family I have in the world." Molly's eyes were down cast. Her words had no strength to them. They were said matter of factly, I was her only family and deep inside she knew leaving me to the wolves alone was wrong. She looked like a weak dog that had just been punished for peeing on the carpet.

"It wouldn't matter if she was a princess. You do not speak with the help. Now let's go." She twirled on her heel and marched out of the room. Molly didn't even look back at me; she just turned and walked out towards the hallway. She hesitated at the door.

I felt a sudden surge of rage, "Don't waste your time here. My sister wouldn't act like you just did, she stood up for me, she had never let anything stand in her way, she had courage, and she was strong. My sister has just died in front of my very eyes. You are not my sister. I know you as well as I know a stranger in the street." I had enough of today; I had enough of my sister leaving me alone in this hell. I was feeling so hurt; she always promised me she'd be my protector and that she'd never leave me. It would be easier for her and me to get through this if she was dead to me and I was dead to her.

"Your right Kenna. I'm not your sister anymore; I will never be like you again. I failed as your older sister. I will always regret that. I will always love you. I hope you will never forget that." She sounded defeated and lost. Part of me felt pity for her another felt so angry that the sister I looked up to as a mother figure just gave up so easily. My entire life my sister has been the one person I looked to when I needed someone. I never saw her back down ever. My ribs suddenly ached making the horrible emotion twirling in my gut thrash around harder. A hand was placed on my shoulder and Leila steered me into the kitchen.

"You have a death wish child. You must learn when to speak like that and when not to. You can control much that way fiery one." Leila whispered into my ear. We were now engulfed in the hustle and bustle of the kitchen. "We will talk more tonight if you make it that long." She disappeared behind a giant group of people. Probably going to hide away until we were needed again. I looked around for Chessa. She was speaking to the chef. She was smiling and leaning in close to help him cook. They looked happy together though it would never be anything but friendship. The thought of Chessa not being able to be with anyone somehow upset me.

I did not want to think about anything so I found a quiet place in the kitchen where I wouldn't be in the way and sat down. I don't know how long I was sitting there but suddenly I felt a body brush against mine. I tensed up turning my head slightly I saw Morgan sitting next to me. My heart literally stopped pounding inside my chest. He was not there a second ago. He smiled at me and reached out and stroked my hair.

"I had to make sure you were okay. Your sister came back very upset causing a lot of commotion. There's people looking for you even though I made it clear they should not touch you." I took the time to study his face as he spoke. He looked familiar but I couldn't place him. He had said that he had powerful connections so I could have very well have passed him in one of households I worked in. He had high cheekbones and sort strawberry blond hair that fell into his face as he talked. His eyes were a forest green with flex of turquois. I have never seen more beautiful eyes before in my life. Weren't they tinged with red an hour or so ago?

"Why do you care so much about me?" I couldn't wrap my mind around why he seemed to want to protect me. There was a crash in the kitchen, which caused my focus to be ripped from Morgan.

"That will all come out in time sweet flame." He was also looking towards the commotion. People were running around like chickens without their heads. I hoped nothing was broken or damaged.

"I should go help clean that up." Even as the words left my lips I couldn't seem to get my body to follow through. It took me a minute to realize why. If I was anywhere near that then I ran the risk of being beaten for my poor choices today. If it were something horrible then they would forget about me and punish the other person. My stomach dropped I couldn't believe I'd be so selfish.

"Keep alive sweet flame." Morgan whispered in my ear and when I turned to look at him he was gone. At that moment I felt something push me into action. My feet carried me to where the noise came from. A little girl with dark hair crawled on her hands and knees to pick up candles that lay sprawled across the floor. No one else had seemed to care about her and her struggle. I knelt down and started to help her collect the objects. My ribs screamed in protest but my need to rid the selfish thoughts out of my head were stronger. None were broken the girl was safe.

I caught her gaze and smiled sternly, "You were lucky, next time try not to carry so many." She nodded her head quickly and dashed off. I looked up to see my group leader at the doorway. I froze in my place. This was it; I was going to be beaten hopefully not to death.

He didn't seem to even care about me. "Dinner's staring soon, you will be serving the drinks. Go get a few bottles of red liquid in the cellar for our guests. "

"Wine?" I asked wondering why he said liquid.

He laughed and shook his head, "It's defiantly not wine." He turned and walked towards Chessa who was helping prepare the food still. "You! Girl! Go check the dinning room and make sure it's spotless!"

I hated the cellar. It was a damp place that smelled to the point most people had to hold their breath when entering. Most of the time the older slaves who had been here longer would pass the job onto the newer ones. I entered the cellar and looked for the jugs of red liquid. Thankfully they were near the door. I grabbed a box and put in four jugs hoping that would be enough. By the time I got back to the kitchen I was needed in the dining room to set up the drink cart.

There was a bar in the far corner of the room; I walked towards it carrying the heavy box on my hip. My ribs tore with pain but I knew I'd be in for more if I didn't complete the task. I knew the bar tender well and he smiled at me. "Can I leave the rest of the jugs back here with you?" I nodded down towards the crate in my hands. He moved to the side so I could slip the container behind the bar next to him. I sighed as the pain from my ribs dulled. I pulled out one jug and placed it on the drink cart. I should have caught what the jug said but I was too busy getting everything else ready.


	3. Chapter 2

"The moving vans are coming." Leila's voice drifted across the windowsill where both of us were perched. I wasn't looking out the window but at the girls who lay at our feet. There had been new arrivals over the two years that had passed. One was a big black woman who knew no English and whose eyes were haunted with the past. Another was a Middle Eastern woman who didn't seem to like to speak either. Chessa had left a year ago around fall; she had become pregnant and was no longer useful to our Master. Sometimes a part of me wonders about her. The rumour was that she was killed instead of sold. My heart ached thinking about her death, she was always nice to me and everyone else.

"Maybe us?" My attempt at some sort of reply to my companion passed the small space between us. My mind was elsewhere thinking of Chessa. I heard Leila chuckled and from the corner of my eye saw her look over to where my eyes where looking.

"Your sister will never let you leave her house." Her voice was soft as snow and had just the same cold bite. My sister I cringed at the words. I hated to think of her. She had rolled on her back and let Master have his way with her like some weak dog. She already had his bastard child last year. She goes on and on about how much they are in love to anyone who will listen. Who could love a beast such as him?

"I have no sister." My sole companion for the last two years had been Leila. She and I had a very close bond and she had taught me many things. I knew how to speak in ways that get me what I need. I knew how to walk into a room and not be noticed. I knew how to detach myself and how to become a stronger person. "I hear foot steps." We both landed without so much as a thud. I chose my spot to lie down and faked sleep as I heard the foot steps get closer to our door. The steps stopped in front of our room. The door flew open and caused the other two females who had welcomed sleep to startle awake. I did the same, mimicking so that it looked like I had been in the same dreamland.

"Which one of you is Kenna Anela?" I looked towards Leila, we made eye contact it was the only form of goodbye we would have. I stood up and turned to face the door. I would be alone once again but thanks to Leila I knew how to handle myself. "Come with us." I walked past Leila and felt something being slipped inside my hand. I closed the object in my fist and marched towards the door. I knew I would never see anyone else in the house again.

I was put in the back of a cattle truck with some of the other slaves. I settled into a corner, I opened my hand to see a black Celtic knot necklace; I put the necklace around my neck, shut my eyes and meditated. Some time later I heard the screech of truck tires on pavement. Then voices yelling at each other in a language I didn't understand. When I heard the gunshots my eyes flew open and I flew into survival mode. The others started to scream, which wasn't going to help anyone. I slowly crept to the doors of the truck as the rest pushed toward the back. The doors opened and I was greeted with the grin of a man I had not seen in two years.

"Still alive I see sweet flame." Morgan smirked at me. I wanted to kill him right then and there. He reached his hand out and slowly helped me out of the truck. "You looked as if you were going to kill me when I opened that door sweet flame." I looked around and saw two men and one women standing by a limo and a minivan.

"That's because I was going to kill you." I was being led towards the limo. "What are you planning Morgan?" I didn't like not knowing what was going on. I had not seen this man in two years. I may have felt a sense of safety with the man but I knew I still had to keep my guard up. Trusting people had never seemed to come easy to me.

"Someone's gotten colder since we last talked." He laughed as he moved his head toward the truck. The three others made their way towards the truck and started to unload the people who were still screaming bloody murder.

"You told me to stay alive. I did what I had to do." I nodded my head towards the truck. "They won't be harmed will they?" I felt worry creep into my heart. The last thing I wanted was for anyone to be injured.

"Don't worry. We're saving them. They'll come back with us and be given houses in a village and a given money so they can start a new life." Morgan smiled kindly and gently turned me so I could see his associates gently leading the now free slaves to the minivan. He then opened the door to the limo and nudged me into it. A young man sat inside playing with his phone. I sat across from the boys and Morgan sat next to him. "We went through all this trouble to get her and you won't take the time to look up from your phone at her?"

The boy chuckled as he pocketed his phone, "I have business I needed to take care of."

Morgan playfully rolled his eyes and leaned towards me, "A secret between friends sweet flame. He always has business to take care of!" The boy slapped Morgan in the back. From some deep unknown part of me came a laugh. I had no idea why I laughed, I hadn't laughed in a very long time. I settled back into my seat my hand over my face trying to force the giggles to subside. Leila would have had my head. Thinking about her made my happy feeling disappear. I heard her voice in my head telling me that I needed to be aware and that I needed answers.

"Why am I here?" I suddenly felt endangered. I needed to know where I was being taken and why I was being taken. The boy looked towards me for the first time. It was like someone had sent an electric shock through my body as our eyes met but I did not show any emotion. He had eyes the colour of moss with a ring of gold around the iris, he had lightly tanned skin and mid night black hair that was neatly styled so it was kept out of his face. He looked so familiar but I couldn't place him. I felt like I knew him, which would be impossible because he was certainly not a slave.

"We can't tell you, it's not our place to discuss that. What we can say is you were never meant to be a slave Kenna, there's been so many people trying to find you over the years so you could be saved." The boys voice was so smooth that it felt like it melted in the air around me. I snorted they're had been people who had wanted to save me for years? Somehow I found that hard to believe. I had been in this life since I was five. I had nothing to my name and I remember Molly telling me how when we used to live with mother that we lived in a run down house that was over run with rats and had leaky ceilings. She would tell me this when I would cry for our mother in an attempt to make me believe the hell I was in saved us from the life we would have lived.

"My mother was poor and was so poor that once we lived in the streets. My father was some drug addict who only stayed around long enough to use my mother and torment my sister. Why save the life of a slave with nothing to their name?" I looked out the window in an attempt to not have to look at the boy. He had an effect on me that I did not like at all. It made me feel uneasy to talk about my past to him. I noticed that we were passing the ocean. It was so dark blue that when the waves hit the shore the white spray looked striking in contrast.

My words still hung in the air; no one spoke or made any attempts to speak. I was surprised Morgan had not said anything; he seemed to be the type of person that always had something to say. I didn't mind though, I was content just gazing at the passing water.

I had a Master once who lived by the ocean. I was about ten at the time and I had never seen such a thing before in my life. I used to wake up early in the morning before roll call and look out at it. An older man in charge of the Master's stables had stumbled across me. He had told me that there was once this woman who had loved the ocean, she would everyday go to its shores and visit the waters edge to stare out into the endless horizon. One day she heard a voice, which called out to her. The voice of the ocean told her that it had known that everyday she had visited it. It had enjoyed her company so much that it asked her if she would want to become a part of it. She left to think about it over the next few days. She was never seen again by anyone in her small village. Her son said that he had followed her to the sandy shore and watched her walk into the depths. The son told people that the water had started to spin around the women and that before his eyes she had became something else. Before he could finish his story the giant clock in the room where we stood rung signalling that roll call would be taking place soon.

"Have you ever seen the ocean?" His voice filled the space around me. It was intoxicating and I didn't know why. I hated that my heart had started to speed up. I had never felt that way before- it was unsettling. I glanced over at him wondering why he had asked.

"I had a Master who had lived against the water once." I watched his face contort when I said Master. It was almost as if the word made him sick. "I would wake up early and gaze at it before roll call." He nodded seeming to regret having asked the question in the first place. I looked over to Morgan to see that he had flopped down on the seats and was snoring softly. I smiled he acted so goofy sometimes almost like a small child.

"Did any of your _Masters_ ever hurt you?" He hissed out masters like it was he was spitting out fire. I looked over to him with a blank stare. Had he not been to a house with slaves before? I had not met anyone who hadn't been hurt in some way.

"Many have." I nodded my head in the direction of the snores. "Morgan stopped one from killing me." The boy's eyes widened and his fists clenched. I shrugged as I turned away from the boy. "You look as if you're surprised. Have you never been in those houses?"

He didn't reply, not that I really cared. I had grown to enjoy silence more then noise as a slave I had always lived in relative silence. The only time I really spoke was with one or two people. I shook my head trying to rid my mind of all my jumbled thoughts. "I'm sorry we couldn't save your sister. I knew you two were close." I didn't bother to turn around or reply to him at first. I had grown to hate my sister for leaving me and loving a man who was viler then any other I had met.

"She chose her bed, now she'll have to lie in it." I mumbled to myself. I couldn't stand to think that my sister would be able to love a man such as him. I had once watched him barge into a room and grab the tiny girl who had dropped the candles about a few months after Morgan had visited the estate. I stood still at first as I watched her try to claw away from the piggish man. Leila had nudged me and whispered in my ear, "You can't save her child. If you don't want to be next remember to never stop what your doing. You'll draw unwanted attention to yourself if you stop, there's eyes everywhere." I nodded as I resumed my job of stirring a huge pot. I could hear her screams and his grunts. The girl was never the same after that. Her eyes will always haunt me with their blankness, there was nothing left inside her after that day. She only lasted a few more months and then she just vanished into thin air. I felt the limo slowly come to a stop.


	4. Chapter 3

The house that we pulled up to was more like a castle. It was perched on a hill over looking the ocean. It was by far the biggest house I had ever seen before. I leaned closer to the window to see better, there seemed to be a main house and then a few smaller houses further along. Even the smaller houses where bigger then anything I had been in before, which made me wonder who these people really were. I looked over to the boy who I had sat next to the whole ride over here. It hit me that I didn't know his name. My body went completely cold and I suddenly felt petrified. No sooner had my body started to freeze with fear then the door opened next to me. I could hear female's laugher and then a girl with locks of fiery gold poked her head through the opened door. Her appearance caused Morgan to jolt into the land of the living. He took a minute to figure out where he was. He had seemed to forget that he had fallen asleep in the limo. Once he saw her he smiled the same smile I saw on Chessa's face that day with the cook and leaped at the girl whose footsteps I heard running away from the limo. The boy had a smirk on his face as he shook his head and got out.

I sat frozen, what was I to do? Could I run? Where would I run? The ocean was near, could I step in and be stolen away like the mother in the story? I had to will my legs to take me out of the car. I stepped out into the sun light for the first time in years. I squinted my eyes and looked around me. There were giant stone steps that lead up to giant wood doors. I looked down the road and saw that the property was fenced in. I felt stupid for not noticing the huge rod iron gate. I clenched my fists; I was yet again trapped so much for saving me!

I felt eyes staring into me and looked towards the doors. The girl with the reddish golden hair stood there her mouth hanging open like she had seen a ghost. She slowly lifted her hand to point at me like I was the apparition coming to kill her. I felt my stomach churn in anger and I strode up to the girl. As I got closer she started to shake like a leaf in the wind. I grabbed her hand in mine and felt the cold skin between my fingers. I leaned in close to her face and looked straight into her wide opened eyes, "Boo." The scream she let out could have woken the dead.

On the inside I laughed at the pitiful girl in front of me. On the outside I felt my lips curl into a smirk. I dropped her hand and turned myself toward the gate. I began to walk towards them in an attempt to escape. "They won't open for you. Was making her scream really necessary sweet flame?" Morgan's voice stopped my march towards the only source of freedom I saw.

"She looked at me as if I was a monster. Boo seemed appropriate to me." I turn to look at Morgan who had the girl wrapped in his arms clinging to him like she was drowning. I nodded towards the fence and gate. "So much for being saved. Seems I'm still as trapped as I was before. Maybe the guards will shoot me if I scale the fence and then her monster will be vanquished for good." Morgan didn't seem to enjoy my sense of humour. He seemed offended that I dared say I was still somehow caged.

"We have you here to protect you." He tried to get up but the girl was still thrashing around causing him to be locked where he was.

I rolled my eyes, "Protect me? I'm a slave. Killing me would get a person nothing in life." A small chuckle escaped my lips as I shook my head. "You talk as if I'm some one of importance."

"She's the devil! We sent her away Morgan! We sent her away for a reason!" The girl had stilled in Morgan's arms. Her hand rested on his cheek as she spoke in a voice that sounded like a child's riddled with the fear of the monster under their bed.

I turned and began walking again. I would rather take my chances with the guards then stay around that girl a second longer. I heard a gunshot and the dirt next to me flew into the air. That they thought this would scare me was funny. I had nothing to live for; at least their next shot would end it quickly. I took another step and this time a woman's voice was shot at me. "Stop it! Please my dear Noelani they will kill you!"

I looked up at the women whose lap I was sitting in. She was smiling from ear to ear talking to someone on the phone. I remember that she was not my mother because she looked nothing like her. She had mocha coloured skin with long slinky black hair, her eyes were a deep brown colour and her lips were plump. I remember reaching for something and hearing her laughter. "Oh silly Noelani, wait a few more minutes for your mother and then you can be free." She smiled at me and smoothed my hair. "Don't pout Noelani. You have forever to be happy don't let such small things make you sad."

My mother had come a while later dragging my sister behind her. She looked angry about something. I clung to the women for dear life as if she was my lifeline. I cried out for her as my mother picked me up, "Kenna, we're going home. Stop that fucking crying. You're being a brat." Her eyes were red and she smelt of alcohol. I started to cry even more as I struggled my way out of her grasp and ran for the women.

"Oh Noelani you have to go with your mommy. She loves you dearly, she's just having a bad day." The women smiled at me as she whipped the tears from my face. I could feel my mother picking me up and did not try to struggle this time. The women walked up and kissed my forehead. "I love you my Noelani." That was the last time I saw her ever. The next day we moved somewhere very far away.

I was on the ground shaking. I had never been able to remember anything about my childhood except what my mother looked like. Everything I knew of it was told to me by Molly. How young was I in that memory? I didn't remember. I just remembered that the voice that had called out to me a second ago was the same as the one of that woman who left me with my mother. I felt arms wrap around me then felt someone softly stroking my hair.

"Be calm Noelani." I felt the women kiss my head. "Your safe with me, I will not let you be taken away again. I promise I will protect you forever." Her voice sounded so soothing like a lullaby. I looked up at her, she had not seemed to age at all.

"Who are you? I remember you giving me to my mother. Are you the reason I'm here?" I was stunned; I had stopped to shake in part to her soothing actions and in part to myself not wanting to seem weak. I needed to know who this woman was and why I was here with her. Did she pay those men to save me?

"Come inside, I will tell you everything." She got me up and whisked me into the house. I was so confused; I just looked at my feet as she led me around the house and into a room. She sat me onto a couch and left to get me a blanket. Once I was wrapped inside she sat a cross from me in a winged back leather chair. She smiled and I noticed how happy she was. "My names Malie. I have lived with the regret of letting your mother take you that night since the moment the door closed; I never thought I would see you again! I'm not your family, when you were growing up you spent around a year in my care but I loved you as if you were my daughter. I knew your father since we were kids and was there when you were born." She sighed and I couldn't tell if she was happy or if she was sad. "You were such a beautiful baby, full of fire and spirit. Your father gave you the name Kenna. You were supposed to have a great life but your mother wouldn't let you. She stole up away from your father. He never stopped looking for you ever, you must know that."

I remembered the man my sister had told me about. I may not like who Molly has become but I don't like to think she would ever lie to me. "My sister told me that he was a drug addict who stayed around long enough to use my mother and to abuse my sister."

Her face contorted and I felt my heart sink to see her unhappy made me uneasy. She looked close to tears, "Your father loved you more then life itself Noelani. He fought to find you; he would stay up late at night and worry about where you were. Who ever made you think he was this monster?"

"Molly, she had no reason to lie about who he was. We were kids when she knew him." I needed to stop getting side tracked. I needed answers sooner rather then later. "Why do you call me Noelani? My names Kenna." I felt small, my world was being shaken and I didn't like it. I wanted to be back with Leila on our little stone ledge in front of the window where things made sense.

"I'm from Hawaii a little tropical island. Noelani means two things in my native language, most often it means heavenly mist but it can also mean beautiful one from heaven. When I saw you and you looked into my eyes you were the most beautiful child heaven had ever given earth." She sank back in the chair making her look small. She placed her hands on her mouth and sighed. She looked like she was holding back on something. "You must me tired or hungry. Let's get you cleaned up then get you something to eat. It's been a long day." She got up very fast and motioned for me to follow her.

Still wrapped in the blanket I followed behind her. We made it to another room a few rooms down from the one we were last in. It was possibly the biggest bedroom I had ever seen before in my life. It had dark green walls with dark brown trim around the bottom of the floor and 5 huge windows spaced throughout the room, the floor was also a dark colour wood that matched the trim perfectly, there was a balcony off to the side with glass doors, black drapes hung from each of the tall windows which were so dark that they looked as if they could totally block out all of the sunlight, there was two other dark wooden doors in the room I assumed one was a bathroom and one a walk in closet, there was a bed towards the back right of the room with the same dark wood as the frame and the same dark forest green colour for the sheets, towards my left was a dark wooden coffee table surrounded by dark green couches and there was a large flat screen TV hanging from the wall near the couches.

Malie walked towards one of the doors and opened it. I was right it was a bathroom. She walked inside the medium sized room. There was a black tub in one corner, across from it there was a black tiled shower, the walls in the bathroom was a deep red, there was a black toilet by the skink, the floor was made out of black marble tiles and there was a his and her sink with black marble counter tops.

"Take a shower or bath, what ever you want. I'll bring you clothes and put them on your bed." She smiled at me when I gave her a confused stare. This couldn't possibly be my room. "This will be your room from now on. I hope you like the colours; we can change it if you don't like it. Most of the rooms here are pretty dark. We'll have to go out into town and get you clothes to wear tomorrow."

I nodded not knowing what else to do. I watched as the only person who felt I might be able to trust in this house walk away. I heard the door shut and then began to take off the thin nightgown I was wearing. I stood between the tub and the shower not knowing what one to use. In the end I used the one that was most familiar to me. I stepped into the shower and stood in front of the tap. I had never had a warm shower in my life. I turned the tap and stood in the stream of water. The cold water splashed against my body. After everything that had happened today it was nice to have something I knew happen. It was like a security blanket, it was something I knew and it was something I was used to. I looked around and found shampoo and washed my hair. I found a bar of soap and washed myself quickly as I possibly could out of habit.

I stepped out of the shower and looked around for a towel. I found a fluffy red on and wrapped it around myself. I looked into the mirror that hung above the sinks. I stared at the person looking back at me. I looked the same but my eyes had changed. I raised my hand and clasped the necklace Leila gave me. In that moment I promised myself that I would do what ever it would take to live.


	5. Chapter 4

**** important note ***** I'm very sorry for this but I accidentally switched chapter 4 and 3 around so if you have already read chapter up till 4 by Dec 7 2012 can you go back and read the original chapter 3? Thanks sorry for the inconvenience ! -TiggerTails

As I walked out of the bathroom I saw the boy from the limo sitting on the couch facing the TV. I stopped in my tracks and tightened my towel around myself. "Your clothes are on your bed Kenna. Hurry your food will get cold soon." He did not turn to face me or make any movement to move either. When I didn't move I heard him sigh, "I won't look I promise."

I slowly made my way to the bed where I saw a long burgundy dress laying sprawled out on the green sheets. I slipped the material over my head and felt it fall to the ground. Once I had it on I walked towards the couches as I approached the boy got up from his spot and looked towards me. He quickly looked away from me causing me to grow confused at his actions. Was something hanging out? Did it not look good? Did I have something on my face? I quickly looked down at the dress. Nothing was wrong with it and I was sure there wasn't anything on my face.

He reached out and grasped my hand causing my heart to skip a beat. I screamed at my body for doing this to me. I had never reacted in this manner ever before now and it was upsetting me. I took a few deep breaths trying to slow my heart rate down. He led me down the hall way and down a spiral white stone staircase. We turned to the right and entered a kitchen. Nothing was special about it; it looked like any kitchen that I had seen in my years stainless steal appliances and laminate floor. I'm sure there was probably another used by the people staying here if they felt in the mood to cook. I saw a plump women dance around the room. She had red curls that went down to her mid neck. Once she saw us she danced over to us.

Opening her arms she reached out to me, "My dear you look so much like your father. The spitting image I may dare say! Come, come let's fill that belly of yours! When was the last time you had a good meal? Your all flesh and bones!" I looked over to the boy who had dropped my hand upon her turning around. Who was this lady? She left me as fast as she came. She reached for a plate and piled it high with food. I walked towards her and took the plate before it started to overflow.

"Thank you, that's going to be enough for now." I spoke to her softly. Part of me worried that she was a slave, though I had never seen one as big as her. Nor did she seem beaten or unhappy. I had seen a small table in the corner and turned to sit at it. Another habit that made me feels at ease. The women looked at me like I was crazy.

"My dear, don't eat there! You eat in the dining hall!" She fussed over to me but I shook my head. I felt overwhelmed with everything. I set my plate down and then dragged over a crate that was near the table not even thinking about the chair that was the same distance.

"Let her eat here if she pleases her, Hadley. " The boy's voice was stern and commanding. The women just looked at him like had never spoke to her in such a way.

She placed her hands on her hips and squared her shoulders. I held back a chuckle by shoving food into my mouth. "Aidan! She is a lady! Ladies do not eat in kitchens! They eat in dining halls! Her father would die if he saw her now!"

The boy rolled his eyes and sighed, "She's been through a lot today-this" he pointed to me eating with my hands from the plate. "Is what she's used to and honestly her father would want us not to overwhelm her anymore then we probably already have."

I laughed I had never thought something so simple as where someone should eat would be such a huge thing. They both looked at me and I must have been a sight to see in my beautiful dress eating with my hands on a crate. Hadley nodded her head and smiled the largest smile I have ever seen.

"He's right your father would let you do whatever you please. Eat up my dear there's more on the stove." She nodded to Aidan and then swiftly walked out of the room through the back door grabbing a coat from the rack on her way out. It was then I knew she was not a slave.

As if reading my thoughts I heard, "We pay our staff here. We don't own slaves. Hadley lives in one of those big houses you saw when we pulled up." Aidan had pulled the chair up and now sat next to me. His moss coloured eyes danced with laughter. "You may want to practice using these." He held up a fork, spoon and knife. I smiled at him and dropped the food in my hands. I was about to rub them on my dress out of habit but he gently grasped them before they could dirty the beautiful red fabric. "Let me get you a napkin. We'll have to get those habits out of you soon; no one will believe you're who you are other wise. I couldn't believe you were you myself when I first saw you for a minute there." He returned with a napkin. I brushed my hands off and then grabbed the fork. I had only used silver wear years ago when one of my Masters had chosen me to try out to be his pets. I had purposely failed the tests so I was not separated from Molly.

I looked over towards him after a long period of silence. "Your names Aidan?" Somehow the name seemed to fit him perfectly. "What does it mean?"

"It's Celtic for fire. Do you know what Kenna means?" he ran his hand over the grains in the wood. I shook my head no and kept eating. "It means one born of fire. Morgan went on and on from the moment he came back after he met you saying how much your name fits you. I didn't believe him when I first saw you. Then I saw you get this spark in your eye when you talked about the ocean."

"How long have you lived here?" I figured if he were open to talking about all of this stuff I would learn as much about him as possible.

"Malie saved me when I was three. Your father raised me as his own after you were-" He looked away from me and into the distance. "I've been living in this house since I was eighteen."

"Morgan talked about a brother. Who is that?" I hadn't made a dent on the food when my stomach screamed out in agony for me to stop eating I poked at my plate and made it look like I was still eating. I worried that if I stopped eating Aidan would stop talking.

"Flynn, Morgan's brother lives on the other side of the small village. He's a businessman known for being able to connect certain people to different people for a fare price. He's the gold stamp of approval that can make a great difference in this world we live in." He looked over to me with a lopsided grin. "You know, poking at your food isn't going to prolong this conversation but I give you points for trying."

I looked down at the plate and shook my head peeking up at him through my hair I smiled. "Caught me." I stood up and walked my dirty plate to the skin I turned the tap on and dropped the rest of the food in the garbage. I then cleaned the dish and silverware. Aidan stood beside me the whole time just watching me do the minimal task.

"We used to play as kids, I remember you being so stubborn. Once you had something in your head you wouldn't take no for an answer." He got this far away look in his eyes. "I remember thinking you could sell ice to the North Pole. You had this ability to talk people into getting what you wanted. Morgan told me how you spoke back to Viktor, I thought maybe what you went through hadn't broken that spirit of yours."

My head was spinning and I felt like I couldn't control the emotions that raced forward. "I don't remember you. I don't remember anything from my childhood except for what my mother's face looked like. Until today I had no memories of Malie either. I don't know why I'm here, I don't know why that girl acted like I was the devil, and I don't know where I am!" I gripped the edge of the counter to try to stop my body from shaking. Not knowing what was going on was getting to me. I couldn't keep calm when I felt so overwhelmed. I felt arms wrap around my waist and warm lips resting against my neck.

"Kenna breath, I know your overwhelmed but everything will be okay. You have to trust me; I will never let anything hurt you ever again. We've spent too much time trying to find you to hurt you more." The heat from his body sank into mine making me feel safe and at ease. I felt my body lean into the warmth. "Don't mind Luna, she's always being over dramatic and hates new people especially women. Your not the devil, your so far from being the devil."

"She said that you got rid of me once, what did she mean by getting rid of me?" I didn't like the girl and I didn't buy that she acted that way just to be dramatic.

"Her mother was the one who talked your mother into giving you away. She was raised thinking you were evil and not to be trusted." A chill went through my spine. I wouldn't have been put through that torture if my mother hadn't gave us up.

"Her mother is the reason I was put through all of that?" My blood felt like it wanted to boil and freeze at the same time. I felt him nod his head slightly. "Is she still alive?" Another nod. I broke free of his arms and twirled on my heels. I marched to the door and then remembered I didn't know where I was or where she was. I looked behind me towards Aidan. His head was down cast so I couldn't read his face.

"Have you cooled down sweet flame?" Morgan's voice drifted from the staircase. I looked up towards him and smiled. He returned my gesture. "Luna really is sorry about how she reacted earlier." His voice was smooth but I could hear the lie underneath.

Laughing I shook my head, "I'm sure she's very sorry." Sarcasm seeped from my words as they fell from my lips. I moved towards the stairs slowly. I could feel Morgan's eyes dig into me as I moved. "Tell her that I would like to start new tomorrow. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable in anyway about my presence in the house. She was here first after all." I reached Morgan as I stopped talking and smiled a sincere looking smile at him. I needed to become close to this girl to find where her mother was. Also having her angry with me probably wouldn't bode well if I needed Morgan's help in the future. "I saw the way you looked at her, she must be a good person if you view her in such a way. I trust your judgement in people Morgan."

He smiled not seeming to notice that my words were a tad forced. He wanted us to get along and so he didn't want to notice that I had another agenda behind a friendship with the girl. "Means a lot to me that your willing to give her another shot sweet flame. You both are important ladies in my life and as my father always said you can't allow your women to feud it only causes you more stress then anything else in life."

I looked at him with a serious look on my face, "I'm not your woman Morgan." He burst into a fit of laughter.

"What? Don't tell me you've found someone else already! Your quick sweet flame, I'll give you that." I started to laugh too he was so silly. Joking around with him made a warm feeling spread through my body. I wondered if this was what it felt like to have a family.


	6. Chapter 5

I stretched out on the bed looking up at the ceiling. I couldn't get comfortable no matter how hard I tried. I sat up and groaned I just couldn't seem to settle my mind. I padded through the room towards the glass doors of the balcony. I opened the doors softly and walked out. The wind blew my hair around my face as I looked out towards the ocean from the rail. I looked toward the moon and the stars getting lost in them.

I wondered if Molly, my mother or my father were looking at the same sky this very moment. Did they think it was as beautiful as I did? A big part of me wished we could all be together. Then it hit me, my mother had given me away to be worked to death and abused, my sister abandoned me for a someone who was more pig then man and I didn't know anything about my father. Why would I want to be around them? How could I possibly want anything to do with them? The wind howled suddenly causing me to start to shiver. I walked back inside the room and over to the bed. As I walked I thought more about my family and the need I felt to find my mother and father. I shouldn't want to find my mother who sold me into slavery or my father who I don't remember but I did. Looking back I've always wanted to know about my parents, it was Molly who had always told me things to deter my questions.

I needed to find Luna's mother, if she had talked my mother into doing what she did then she probably knew where my mother was or at least point me in a direction. That would be hard though, I would need to get close to Luna and I had no doubt that would be one of the hardest things I'll have to accomplish in the near future. I wrapped myself inside the blankets and rested my head on my knees. What if I couldn't get close to Luna? Who would know where her mother could be? Morgan came to mind first since he looked like he was in love with the girl. A person who your in love with would usually know where your family is, wouldn't they? Luna seemed to hold her mother's opinions as her own so passionately that she must have some sort of communication with the women.

I remember seeing mothers and their children in the houses being ripped apart and separated. I remember watching the mothers fight and do what ever they possibly could to see their children no matter the cost. It was in those moments I hated my mother for not doing the same. I used to wish that my mother had of held that passionate determination for Molly and I as those mothers had for their young. Molly would always steer me away from the women so I would stop looking longingly at them. I once was in a group with a mother who had her kids sold to another Master. I watched as she cried out every night for them, how she stopped eating, and how she just wasted away without her babies. People tried very hard to talk her into eating but she once looked up at me as she cried out and said, "A life without my babies is a life I don't want to live." I hoped Luna's mother was like those mothers and not like my own mother.

I heard the wind howl outside and it sent a shiver down my spine. I hugged the blankets closer to me. I sat there on my bed for a long time just staring into space when I heard footsteps coming towards my door. The footsteps slowed as they approached and then slowly the knob to the door started to turn. I sprang up from the bed and ran over behind the couches. I crouched there waiting for the person to open the door fully so I could spring out at them. I looked around and spotted a vase on the table. I reached out and snatched it ready to throw it at the intruder. I saw a black shadow appear from the doorway and flung the vase at their head. They dodged it flying backwards causing the door to slam shut. I ran forwards and grabbed a broken piece of the vase clutching it tightly in my hand I was ready for anything. I whirled around and jumped on the person pinning them to the ground. It was too dark to see their face, the moon had gone behind the clouds and I was in survival mode too busy fighting for my life to notice anything about the person who was attacking me. They tried to fight me off them but I clung on for dear life. I wasn't planning to die anytime soon.

I heard them scream out in pain as I smashed my fist into their face. The voice sounded male as it reached my ears sending me more so into my survival mode. I started to slash him with the piece of vase. He finally stopped struggling so I could pin him down. I held the vase shard to his neck and tried to catch my breath. It was still too dark to see who it was. I heard footsteps race down the hall at the commotion. The door flew open and the lights turned on so fast that they blinded me.

"Noelani! Let him go!" Malie's voice flew though the room. She sounded scared and worried. Who had I pinned down? Who would have tried to get into my room at such a late time of night? I looked down at my intruder. My heart dropped and I started to shake. I couldn't believe who was underneath me. I felt sick.


	7. Chapter 6

The man looked up at me with the same golden brown coloured eyes I stared at him with. He had the same dark black hair but his had a tint of gold not red. He had the same pale skin that looked like freshly fallen snow. I sprang off of him as fast as I could. I looked towards Malie who stood clutching the doorframe. Her tan skin looked pale and to see her like that made my heart drop. She looked close to tears and I felt guilty for making her feel that way.

"You defiantly are your father's daughter I'll give you that." The man sat up and held a hand to his face covering up where I had punched him. His shirt was ripped open and I could see small lines of blood falling from the gashes. "Malie, you didn't tell me she was this fiery." He let out a chuckle as he whipped the blood off his chin. "That name of yours really does fit. Born of fire, more like fire its self. You got some spark in you to pull that off."

Why did everyone keep linking my name to my personality? It was getting old. "Who are you and why the hell were you trying to get into my room so late?" I got to my feet but kept my distance from him to be safe.

"I'm one of the only family you got left. We share the same father. Who by the way was the one that sent me here to make sure you were safe and to keep you safe. I guess I'm not really needed here though considering you just took me down with a vase." He slowly got up and smiled at me. "Nice to finally put a face to the name sis."

I had a brother, well a half brother, and he knew where my father was. "You know my father? Why don't we have the same mother?" I took a step towards him but Malie reached out and put her hand on my shoulder and I felt it softly shake. I looked towards her to see her shaking her head no. Was I not supposed to ask about the man who gave me life? Why didn't I share a mother with my so-called brother? I had a right to know these things. I hated the fact I was being kept in the dark. What did these people think I was? Stupid?

"My mother died when I was six, our father raised me afterwards, your mother and sister came into our lives when I was seven and then a year later you were born. I never got to see you though; your mother after you were born cut most of her ties and she only let our father visit you maybe twice a year. Father would leave me with my mother's sister when he visited you so I never got to see my only sibling. Your mother was an evil bitch. She would use you as a bargaining tool to get things from father. I remember him coming home from a work trip and having to leave within an hour of arriving home because your mother called and said if he didn't come with cash she would leave you on the streets to die." His eyes were filled with rage and his face contorted with anger and sadness.

"You don't need to say anymore. She isn't ready to hear this." Malie's voice was calm and stern. She put herself between us looking distraught. I couldn't believe he was saying such things about my mother. I rapidly felt rage well inside my gut as I glared at my brother.

"Shut up. You don't know anything! My mother lived on the streets." I wanted him to shut up; I felt a strong need to protect the woman I didn't remember.

"She gave you up to be sold and traded like cattle. How can you defend such a woman?" Our eyes met and I saw that he wasn't trying to hurt me. He actually looked sad to see me upset. I broke eye contract with him. He was right, my mother had given me away and it wasn't unlikely that he was telling the truth. It would explain why she would leave me with Malie. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I just get very passionate when speaking about your mother. She's caused a lot of trouble for a lot of people. I have always hated her for taking you away from us."

I looked up and smiled. I can understand the anger at being separated from your sibling. "Is your eye okay?" It was already a dark purple and swollen. I felt guilt nip at me but tried not to think too much about it.

He chuckled, "It'll be fine in the morning don't worry I've been through worse then being beat up by a girl. Let's not tell anyone about this agreed?"

I nodded and wondered what he meant by it will be okay in the morning. I've seen a lot of black eyes in my time as a slave and they don't go away in a night. I looked at the cuts where the shard had slashed up his pale skin again but the cuts were not there anymore. How could they have just disappeared? Before I could wonder anymore on the subject Malie spoke.

"Noelani, why were you not asleep? You've had a long day and should be resting." She looked over to me with a motherly gaze causing a warm feeling to spread through my chest. It felt nice for someone to care about me in that way.

"I couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep." I let out a yawn, my mind might be racing with questions and emotions but my body screamed out for the warm comfort of sleep.

"Aspen go to your room and get some rest. We'll speak in the morning." Malie's voice was warm but had an edge to it that said he was not to disobey. I smiled at my brother feeling like I might have someone else I could trust. Someone who could possibly help me complete my goal of finding my parents. He smiled back and walked over to me. I felt myself wrapped up in a tight embrace, which I happily returned. I was starting to feel whole for the first time ever.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I'm really glad I met you Kenna. You don't know how long I've wanted to be able to meet you. I wish we could have met on better circumstances but as you probably will see there's nothing normal with this family. I'm here for whatever you need, so don't be shy that's what big brothers are for." He kissed me on my head and then left the room leaving us women by ourselves.

"He truly loves you Noelani, he may speak ill of your mother but not once have I ever heard him say anything ill of you. He's wanted to find you with the same drive as your father." She smiled at me and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "He would almost get into physical brawls with Luna when you would be brought up in conversations. They don't get along at all to say the least. We had a rule for a few years where they couldn't be in the same house as each other."

I laughed as I pictured Aspen getting into Luna's face. In that moment I made the decision to try and let my brother in. He could be a very big help in finding my mother and if Luna got out of hand at least I knew he would be there and have my back. Malie walked over to my bed and crawled in over the covers. I fallowed behind her and crawled underneath the covers. Lying down on my chest and I felt my eyes close when Malie started to rub my back. It felt so nice and seemed to really calm me down.

"He nani lua o'le, Ku'u wehi o na lani, He kilohana 'oe, Na'u e pulama mau, Ho'olu i ka poli e, Mehana i ke anu e, I can smile when it's raining, And touch the warmth of the sun, I hear children laughing, In this place that I love, Mau loa ke aloha, I ko pu'uwai hamama, He u'i lani 'oe, Na'u e malama mau, Aia i ka la'i e, Hemolele i ka malie, I can smile when it's raining, And touch the warmth of the sun, I hear children laughing, In this place that I love, In this place that I love" Malie's voice drifted to my ears as the lullaby worked its magic. I fell into sleeps grasp almost instantly.

Here's a link to the lullaby, it's other name is Malie's song which I found great (: add youtube then /watch?v=w93LRqpzXdU sorry, the link wouldn't go in here completely


	8. Chapter 7

I felt the rays of light soak into my skin and I sighed contentment to just lay here forever. I felt Aspen playing with my hair but neither of us said a word. We didn't need too; it was just nice to be together. It felt like we fit each other perfectly like best friends. We found out within hours the next day that we could read each other by looking at each other. I don't know when was the last time I felt this relaxed and calm.

"So when's the last time you saw your sister?" I felt his voice rumble through his stomach making my head bounce slightly. I shrugged I didn't like talking about Molly but I knew that Aspen didn't mean me any harm. If I wanted him to help me I needed to tell him what he wanted to know.

"About two years I guess, there's not really any way to know since we didn't have calendars. We could ask Morgan, it was the day he visited me at my old Masters house. It was long enough period of time to have a baby." I pouted when I felt Aspen stop stroking my hair. I tilted my head up to look at my brother. He had a far away look in his eyes. I wondered how his eye had healed over night. It looked as if nothing had happened to it at all. His voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"She abandoned you?" His voice was soft instead of being angry or upset there was a hint of sadness.

"She did what she had to do." I shrugged not believing a word I said. "She thought that it would be easier for her to lay on her back and take what he gave her instead of standing up for what she needed to. She loves him now and she says she's happy, that's all that matters." My words were laced with sarcasm and I felt Aspen chuckle.

"Did she protect you before that though?" His question hung in the air between us. It filed the space the elephant in the room.

"She did her best, there wasn't much you could do when a Master or Mistress said something. She was always there though and that's all I really needed." I was questioning things my sister had led me to believe about my past but one thing I wouldn't let happen was to let that cloud my view on her before she found herself sprawled on that pigs bed because before that she was my only true companion.

I felt Aspen exhale softly and then stretch out. "We need to get going soon. You can't wear that dress the rest of your life." I felt him laugh at the thought triggering me to laugh along with him. I sat up and stretched turning when I heard the door open. I saw Aidan and I smiled feeling something stir in my stomach.

He grinned back and nodded his head towards Aspen, "Told you I'd get her back safe and sound." His voice reminded me of honey- warm and sweet.

"Took you long enough though." He replied as he got off the bed and made his way over to the other male. They shoulder hugged and stood smiling at each other like old friends. "Long time no see Aidan. You haven't aged a bit since I last saw you."

"Neither have you my friend." Aidan looked passed my brother and motioned for me to come towards him. "We're going to get you some clothes for you to wear in the village."

"Can I go check on the others?" I remembered being told that they were going to be sent to a village and wanted to know if they had kept their promise.

"Others?" Aidan looked confused at my question.

"Morgan said the other slaves that were in the truck with me would be set up with homes and money to get on their feet." I felt a gnawing feeling in my stomach. Had that been a lie?

Aidan shook his head causing his dark coloured hair to become messy. He laughed sounding embarrassed, "oh yes how could I forget? We can go visit them after shopping. Don't give me that look Kenna. I wouldn't lie to you and neither would Morgan." He raised his hand to sweep my hair out of my face and I felt my eyes soften at the gesture.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see my brother looking intently at us and retracted away from Aidan's hand. I felt my cheeks gain a pinkish colour and before either male noticed I was out the door. I remembered how to get to the master staircase and strode in that direction. I could hear two pair of footsteps fall in step behind me. At the bottom of the stairs I saw Malie talking to Morgan. I quickened my pace to reach them sooner.

"Are you coming with us?" I enquired as I reached them. Their conversation suddenly stopped and there was an awkward feeling in the air. I raised my eyebrow and looked at both of them, "is something wrong?"

Malie shook her head and smiled at me and Morgan looked at me with his normal giant grin. "No problems Noelani. I will be accompanying you while you shop yes." She looked past me and smiled. "Why don't you boys stay here and catch up? Shopping is a very girly thing to do and I doubt you'll have any fun there."

Aspen shook his head the skin between his eyes creased with worry. "What if something happens?"

Malie's laugh was like tiny bells, "I'm quite capable of taking care of most situations Ekewaka." Her voice held authority.

Aspen took a long time trying to find a way to talk her out of her decree. Finally he gave up, "We'll stay close to the mall and you will call us after your finished shopping. Kenna wishes to visit the people that were released with her." He looked towards Morgan, "You know where they were put?"

"I will after I make a phone call to Flynn." He pulled out his phone and started dialling I felt a hand on my lower back and I looked towards Malie.

"Come Noelani, we have much to buy." Her voice was calm and sounded like the waves lapping at the beaches shore. I nodded and fallowed her out of the house and into an awaiting SUV. As soon as my butt touched the seats the car sped down the driveway. I felt Malie grab my hand as I tensed up trying to calm me down.

We drove down through the gates and through a small village. The houses looked modest and the people looked happy and carefree. Everyone who saw us waved at the car as it passed. I gazed ahead and saw a huge concrete building in front of us. Seeming to see my uneasiness to the building Malie tried to soothe my feelings about it. "It's called a mall, it holds all sorts as stores. It's going to be full of people so you'll have to stay with me until you get more comfortable with it."

She was right, it was filled with people and was probably the loudest place I've ever stepped foot inside. I reached out and grabbed Malie's hand for reassurance and as a means not to lose her. Everyone we passed stared at us, mostly me like I was the most interesting thing in the world. I stepped closer to Malie feeling safer with the older women. We went to a store for something called underwear and got many pairs of them. I liked the pretty designs on them and the lace and sparkle. Next we went to a bunch of clothing stores. We got many pairs of jeans, skirts, shirts, tank tops, sweaters, dresses, and socks. Next was the shoe stores which weren't my favourite I had been used to walking bare foot most of my life. Malie talked me into a pair of running shoes, a pair of something called flats and a pair of boots. We then went to a store looking for jackets. We bought a black leather jacket, a long red wool jacket that Malie called a peat coat and a tight shiny purple jacket that would keep the wind and rain away from my body.

By the end of the day I had dropped Malie's hand but still kept close to her. She told me to wait for a minute as she went to buy my jackets and to tell the storeowner to skip them to the house. I stood still waiting her return when I felt eyes burrowing into my head. I turned and tried to find the person who was staring so intently at me. I couldn't find the person in the crowd of people. It left me feeling uneasy and in danger. I felt the eyes again when we were leaving the mall.

Malie looked over with a protective glint in her eyes. "Be calm Noelani. No one will hurt you, no one's there it's your head worrying out of habit." I nodded wanting so much to believe her words even though in my gut I knew something was wrong. She pulled out a cell phone and told who ever was on the other end that we were going to leave the mall.

We got into the SUV again and made our way again through the town. It was at least twenty minutes before we reached were the others were. "These are their new houses." Malie pointed out the window to a row of modest homes. I smiled they really were getting a good shot at a new life. The car pulled up to the last house and we got out. I saw one of the survivors and made my way towards them.

The man smiled at me as I advanced. I remember him working in the kitchens cleaning the dishes. "Have you been treated well?"

"Very well, most of us have been given jobs and are settling in nicely." His eyes shined with happiness and I knew he was telling the truth.

"I'm glad to hear. I'm glad you can start a new life as well." I suddenly felt his arms circle around me. Feeling uncomfortable I had no other choice but hug him back.

"We all are indebted to you. If it weren't for you we would still be in slavery." He sounded choked up as he whispered into my ear. I hugged him back tighter and smiled. I knew they were safe and that's all that mattered. We said goodbye and I turned and walked back to the SUV. I shook my head when I noticed the other one parked behind it. I hopped inside mine with the feeling of happiness tickling my heart. We drove back to the house in calm silence.

When we got there I walked towards the back of the house instead of inside. I heard footsteps behind me and slowed my pace so the person could catch up. "Your friends were okay I see. I had no doubt though, Morgan isn't one to lie about stuff as important as that." Aspen had fallen instep with me. Last night as I stared at the distance from my balcony I had noticed a beautiful garden. I made my way in the direction I thought it was in.

"They aren't my friends. Just people who didn't deserve to be harmed any further." I sped up my pace as I neared the garden wanting to be inside its lush green walls.

It was silent for a while as we walked around the courtyard of gardens. "So Aidan eh? Not that it surprises me. You guys were inseparable as children or so I'm told." When I didn't reply he continued on with his thought, "You guys look cute together, but I don't think Father would approve. After you left Aidan and Malie came to live with us and he's like a son to him."

"What happened to Aidan's family?" I remember him telling me that Malie had saved him.

"They were killed in a horrible accident. If you want to know more you'd have to ask him. He doesn't usually like to talk about his family. Malie found him afterward and then adopted him as her own. She's the only family he really has ever known." I felt my heart skin a little. Aidan had never known his family just like me.

It was silent for a little while longer. "What do you know about Luna's mother?" I hoped he knew where she was and could help me get to her.

"She went into hiding years ago when it came out that she talked your mother into giving you away. No one knows where she is." Aspen looked over at me. His eyes drilled into mine trying to find out why I had asked such a question.

"I want to find her. The sooner the better." I stopped feeling a grin spread across my face, "Will you help?"

I heard a howling almost like a wolf and glanced over to my left. A giant white wolf raced towards me. Spit flew from its mouth and its eyes stared at me like I was a baby deer. I screamed out in fear as it drew closer to me. I felt myself being pushed out of the way as the giant creature sprang from its position on the ground aiming at my jugular no doubt. I felt myself hit the grown but no other pain. Instead of me it was pinning down Aspen. Another shriek ripped from my throat. I couldn't let my brother die.

Suddenly I felt a searing hot pain rip through my body and my vision suddenly disappeared. All I could see was a white light. I didn't know what was happening. Was there another wolf? Had it attacked me? All I could hear a ripping sound and howling. Was Aspen dead a few feet away from me? Was I dying? Then nothing; everything turned black. I heard Aidan calling out for me. I felt like I was under water sinking deeper with every second that passed. I was too tired to try to fight the force on my chest. I let myself succumb to the feeling.


End file.
